Apocalypse
by evilunicorn11
Summary: What has happened Aaa? Marshall Lee. This has changed Fiona's life radically. Death and destruction. Boys forced to be in the Militia and even if you looked remotely like a girl, dead. Everyone she loved was either dead or almost there. On her way to The Market, she finds a blue light that leads her too a man, with a beautiful voice. But this man, is a killer. "Hello Marshall Lee."
1. Chapter 1

The Land Of Aaa was in ruins. Everything was depressing and dead. What happened? Marshall Lee. My best friend before he went on a murder spree. He was an addict, but he couldn't overcome it, the addiction. He was banished by my boyfriend, or _ex_. Prince Gumball, my Prince. He killed him too. No, wait, _kill_ isn't the right word. Murder. Yes, that's the word. He murdered my Gumball. I found him, in his kitchen, on my birthday. He was covered in his own pink blood and cake batter. Stabbed about five times. I didn't do anything, all I did then was kneel next too him and cried. That was the spark in the fires of war. Hell. Then Cake, my best, _best _friend in the world, and my adopted sister. She fell ill, I don't know how but her coat was a sickly grey and yellow, the spark in her eyes. The life, was gone. She's still alive, but barely. "Cake? I'm gonna head to the market (Black Market), do you need anything?" She smiled weakly,"No, j-just go."

Traveling from place to place wasn't very easy. The Militia, Ice Queen's Militia, Ice Soldiers, were out and about. Not just kicking down doors and looking for terrorists but doing whatever they wanted. To anyone. Especially women. Last week, there was girl who died, her name was Pixie. Her death certificate says she was stabbed, but it should've said,"Death by Militia." I saw her, she was raped and murdered, by an Ice Soldier. He thought it was funny, hilarious. In order too keep safe, I had change my wardrobe completely. My blue shirt and skirt. Replaced by some baggy camo jacket and shirt with some baggy jeans, my beloved bunny ears, a grey hat. I looked like a boy, I had too. Hmm, even my knockers had to be down sized. A large strip of fabric too tie them back. I had sneak in buildings and alleys to get too the "tunnel." It used be a sewer but not anymore. I hopped in the hole and started walking. It was dark, so dark that a man could stand a foot away and you wouldn't know it, but it was virtually the safest and cleanest way to get to The Market. "One, two, three..." I whisper under my breath,"Left..." There was a glow, a beautiful blue light, like a clear sky back on Earth. It's too the right. Opposite direction. Curiosity vs. Logic. Who was winning? "Left, left, left," I kept saying to myself. Right I go. I pull my sword out for protection. I loved it, the adventure, the possibility of death. Fiona The Human? Fiona The Adventuress. The room I arrived was big, cement with a hologram of Earth. It's beautiful majesty. And a boy with pale grey skin and black hair. He was singing. His voice, deep and melodious. His eyes met mine, the blood red in his eyes. "Hello Marshall Lee."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks too Thegreeneyes67 I wrote another chapter. Sorry bout the short chapters, I like to keep it quick and short. Concise. ****_Geronimo!_**

"Fiona?" "MARSHALL!" I pull my sword out and clash. "Fiona," He says sternly attacking me with his double bladed ax. Sparks fly. "Fiona! Let me explain!" "DIE!" He slices my cheek and stops flying. Big mistake dude. I hit him in the temple with the hilt of my sword. Pinned him down, knees on his arms, sword on his neck. "Good job Fiona," he chuckled,"Getting better, and bett-" I pressed the blade over his mouth. "Shut. It." He smirked like it was funny. I searched him of weapons, just the ax. "Fiona... What are you doing? I'm your friend. You've changed." I sat down and stared at him. "Marshall Lee. You've changed everyone." I stand over him. "You're not hurting anyone any more. Not now. I don't know why you did it, but it happened that's all that matters." "Fiona, I-" I don't listen to the rest, I just sling the ax on my shoulder and walk away. Almost. He tugs on my wrist and flips me over on my back. "You're not leaving that easily, not again." He kissed me, deep and passionate. Glob, I've missed him, over time, my mind has just been filled with hate and war. I wanted too cry. Cry for Prince Gumball, cry for Marshall Lee and most all, Cry For Aaa.


End file.
